Homarran
The Homarrans are a race of mollusks native to the planet Oceanus, in the Lacus universe. They are considered a part of the Tannovek Alliance, but retain much of their independence. Physiology Homarrans are soft-bodied mollusks, similar to Terran clams. They borrow the used shells of large crustaceans on their homeworld. Once in every three or four years, a Homarran will grow to large for its shell. Sapience Culture Homarrans are religious fanatics, devoted to the service of their dark god, Rothel the Chaos Lord. Their society is governed by an enigmatic figure known as the High Priest. Below the High Priest are the Bishops, who govern provinces. Underneath them in the social hiarchy are the Crusaders, who are zealous warriors. And on bottom are slaves, forced to labor "to save their souls from destruction." Currently, the High Priest is Nephrops. Religion Homarran religion is centered around the worship of Rothel. Standard aspects of worship include heavy prayer throughout the day, meditation, and animal sacrifice on feastdays. Individuals finding their own method of worship is highly discouraged (by persecution). In more recent times, contamination with other cultures has led a very few Homarrans to the worship of other gods, such as Spode. These individuals survive in isolated cults throughout the Homarran Empire. When they are discovered, they are killed. Entertainment The Homarrans are not against entertainment; in fact, they encourage it, as long as it gives glory to Rothel. Popular forms of entertainment include books, the making of art, and a sport known as "Shell-Shocked". In this sport, a mock battle is fought over a hollow shell. Technology The Homarrans have a wide variety of devices, mainly of the military kind. Their technology currently includes: *Interstellar Starships *Laser beams *Force fields (used on ships and as body armor) *Holographic messaging *Anti-gravity generators Military The Homarran military currently consists of over 3000 starships and somewhere around 6 million Crusaders. With this military, they are quite formidible. History Ancient Times Almost nine thousand years ago, a powerful being known as Rothel visited Oceanus, attracting followers and destroying those who did not worship him. He gave them the Rothelion, which to this day is their only holy book. After eighty years of ruling their world, Rothel left for the stars, promising to return to them when he was needed most. The day of his leaving is even now considered a holiday by the Homarrans. Unification For about two thousand years after this, the Homarrans remained divided, with dozens of nations all serving Rothl in their own way. This ended when the first High Priest, Arcadiocaris the Great, unified their planet by sword and spear. He built the city of Homarr, which he populated with the most faithful, intelligent, and physically fit of the Homarrans. He set up an order of scientists, who were responisble for the invention of all of their current weapons. Modern Times In recent years, the Kkrotids insulted Rothel by not reciting a special prayer. Soon afterwards, the Homarrans joined the Tannovek Alliance, to gain revenge on the Kkrotids. Category:Lacus Universe Category:Aquatic Creatures Category:Sapient Beings Category:Animals